Best Friends
by shorty30490
Summary: Tampternite, a lonely Poogle, tries desperatly to make friends with the new Poogle at school.


Best Friends  
  
Disclaimer: The species that the Neopets are belong to Neopets.com. The names of the Neopets are made up.  
  
Tampternite sighed. Being the only Poogle at Mystery Island Elementary School was hard. It made it difficult to fit in. A bug landed on her soft, purple fur. Tampternite sighed again and brushed it off. She didn't want to make brushing her fur hard for Chelsea, her owner. Tampternite was the 5th of 7 Neopets. Chelsea said that she was lucky. She was the only one of her brothers and sisters that was painted. Now her brothers and sisters wanted to be painted, too. Chelsea was trying to save enough money up to paint all of them Faerie. Tampternite would be painted Faerie too, but she was going to be painted last because she was already painted.  
  
Just then a voice called, "Tampternite, it's time for dinner." It was Samantha30490, the oldest of all her brothers and sisters. Samantha30490 was a blue Acara. The second oldest was Kacheekie30490. She was a blue Kacheek. Next came Usulie30490. She was a blue Usul. Then came Tampternite. After her came Tammysammy34, another blue Kacheek. Then came SAPPER889. He was a red Pteri. The youngest one was a male blue Mynci named myncimoo30490.  
  
Tampternite got up slowly. "Coming!" she called. When she got to the house, all her brothers and sisters were already sitting down. "Hurry up," myncimoo30490 said. "I'm starved." "What's for dinner?" Tampternite asked. "Bacon and broccoli omelette," replied Chelsea.  
  
After dinner, Tampternite went to her room. What she wanted more than anything was, unlike most of her classmates, not to be painted Faerie, but to have another Poogle come to school. She closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could.  
  
At school the next morning, Tampternite's teacher told them they were getting 2 new students. Their names were Moonshine and Neptuna. Neptuna came into the room first. She was a yellow Aisha. But when Moonshine came in, Tampternite could hardly believe her eyes. Moonshine was a Faerie Poogle! Tampternite immediately decided to become friends with her.  
  
During school, Tampternite's teachers told her she was preoccupied. Her math teacher had to call her name 5 times before she snapped back to reality. She was preoccupied- with thoughts on how to become Moonshine's best friend. After English, Neptuna came up to her. "Hi," Neptuna said. "Do you want to be friends?" "Go away," Tampternite said. She was too busy thinking about how to be friends with Moonshine to care about Neptuna's feelings. Hurt, Neptuna walked away.  
  
After school, Tampternite found Moonshine with a Faerie Uni named Star. "Hi," she said to Moonshine. Moonshine turned towards Tampternite. "What do you want," she said in a snobby voice. "I was wondering if we could be friends because we're both Poogles." "Why would I, a Faerie Neopet, want to be friends with you?" Moonshine asked. "Even if we are both Poogles, everyone knows Faerie Neopets are the best. Go away." Tampternite ran away, almost in tears. "That was mean," Star said to Moonshine. "I don't want to be your friend anymore."  
  
When Tampternite got home, she ran straight into her room without getting her snack. Someone knocked on her door. "Come in," Tampternite sniffled. Chelsea came in. "You forgot your snack. What's wrong?" Tampternite told her the whole story, from being mean to Neptuna to Moonshine being mean to her. "What should I do?" Tampternite sobbed. "What I want more than anything is a best friends, but Moonshine was so mean to me." Chelsea thought for a second. "Why don't you try being friends with Neptuna?" "Why would I want to be friends with her?" Tampternite asked. "She's just a Aisha." "Isn't that kind of like what Moonshine said to you? It made you feel pretty bad, didn't it?" Tampternite sniffed. "You're right," she said. "Tomorrow I'll apologize to Neptuna."  
  
Meanwhile, Moonshine was also in her room crying. Star was the only other Faerie Neopet at Mystery Island Elementary School, and she didn't want to be friends. What was she to do? Moonshine finally cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next day at school, Tampternite looked all over for Neptuna until she found her. "Hi Neptuna," she said. "What do you want," Neptuna said. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I wanted to be friends with Moonshine since she is the only other Poogle, but I found out she's a real jerk. So I was wondering if you still wanted to be friends?" Tampternite replied. Neptuna smiled. "You mean it?" "Yup." "Okay then." They smiled at each other. Just then the bell rang. "Come on or we're gonna be late!" They raced down the hallway and got to their classroom just in time.  
  
At lunch, Tampternite and Neptuna sat down to eat. " Ugggh, my owner gave me a bacon and broccoli omelette," said Neptuna. "My owner gave me a sausage and pepperoni omelette," replied Tampternite. They looked at each other and said at the same time, "Wanna trade?" They both burst out laughing.  
  
Neptuna nudged Tampternite. "Look at Moonshine," she whispered. Moonshine was sitting at a table by herself, looking extremely sad. "Do you think we should call her over," Tampternite whispered back. "No way!" Neptuna said. "How would you feel if that was you?" Neptuna thought. "Not too good," Neptuna admitted. "Hey Moonshine!" Tampternite called. "Come sit with us!" Moonshine's ears perked up. "You mean it?" she said. "Even after the way I treated you?" "Sure! No one should have to eat alone. Moonshine picked up her lunch and came over. "How much did the Faerie Paint Brush cost?" Neptuna asked. "About 85,000 Neopoints." Tampternite and Neptuna both gasped. "Wow!" Tampternite said. "Yeah, I'm my owner's only Neopet. He saved for months to get it." Within a few minutes, all 3 of them were the best of friends.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author's Note: The only reason Chelsea had 7 Neopets is because I have 2 files and wanted to include all my Neopets. I am thinking of doing a story from all of Tampternite's brother's and sister's points of view, and maybe even from the point of view of Moonshine, Neptuna, and Star. Keep your eyes open for those.( 


End file.
